


Office Politics

by PestoMayo



Series: Interruptions [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Docking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Voxman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestoMayo/pseuds/PestoMayo
Summary: After their romp in the Rad Van, Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous return to Boxman's office.  Will they continue their tryst or pursue other matters?





	Office Politics

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Please read _If the Rad Van’s a-Rockin’…_ before reading this. Thanks!

“Oof, rough landing,” Professor Venomous had commented after Lord Boxman’s flying desk had entered the skylight in Boxman’s office and settled onto the floor.  Boxman didn’t reply and instead composed himself silently as he looked out from the blinds of his office.  He watched the on-going battle between his robots and the bodega workers with little feeling.

“Feeling rough?” asked Venomous.  Boxman turned to look at his cohort and nodded.  “You know, all of this was my fault,” Venomous continued, “And I apologize for that.”  He gave Boxman a kiss on his forehead and put his arm around the pudgy man’s shoulder.  Boxman sighed in response.

After a moment of silence, Professor Venomous chuckled.  “I know something that we can do to get your mind off of this, but I don’t know if you would be in the mood,” Venomous said in a seductive tone of voice.  He slid his hand over to Boxman’s tie to loosen it to see how the roboticist would react.  Boxman surprised him by running his hands over Venomous’ chest.  “We ought to be safe in here,” the Boxman whispered back.

Considering that both villains were already partially undressed, they didn’t need to remove much of their clothing.

“Don’t think I hadn’t noticed that you’re still wearing your boots,” commented Boxman.

“What of it?” jested Professor Venomous.

“Leave them on.  You look… hot wearing them only,” Boxman commented bashfully.

“And you look good with nothing on,” remarked Venomous confidently.

Boxman blushed even more as Venomous examined his naked body.  Venomous pushed him onto his desk gently and kissed his lips softly.  Boxman returned the kiss shyly.  Both men peppered each other’s faces and necks with a bevy of kisses as they lay spread across the desk.

Professor Venomous reached down between Lord Boxman’s legs and cupped his hands tenderly around Boxman’s plump balls.  As he rolled them between his hands, Boxman gasped and started to grow hard.  Boxman took his human hand and wrapped it around Venomous’ shaft.  Venomous smiled and moaned as Boxman slid his hand up and down its length, grazing his sensitive head occasionally.

After playing with each other for a couple of minutes, Boxman paused and leaned over the side of his desk to open a drawer.  He pulled out two items: a bottle of water-based lubricant and a docking sleeve.  “Do you always keep these in your desk?” joked Venomous.  “You ought to see what other toys I have in there,” Boxman remarked defiantly.

Both men hopped off of Boxman’s desk.  Boxman coated both of their penises in lube.  They inserted their members into the opposing ends of the sleeve and held onto it as they jerked and penetrated it.  Both said little as they panted heavily and played intensely with the sleeve.  Both Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous were highly aroused.  Both moved their hips in a syncopated rhythm as they entered the sleeve.

Venomous pulled the sleeve suddenly so that it was no longer covering Boxman’s cock.  Boxman gasped and asked, “Why did you do that?”

Venomous sneered, “I want to fuck your thighs.  They’re so soft and supple,” he said while running his hand between them.

“Ooh,” moaned, Boxman in return, feeling a bit too stimulated to return Venomous’ compliment effectively.

Professor Venomous removed the sleeve from his penis and grabbed the bottle of lube.  “Here.  Why don’t you lean against your desk while I get you slicked up,” he commented to the roboticist.  Lord Boxman propped himself against the palms of his hands as Venomous  coated his inner thighs with the slick fluid.

Once Venomous had finished with the preparations, he stood behind Boxman and inserted his cock between the pudgy man’s upper legs.  Boxman closed his legs around Venomous’ member more tightly and he wheezed.  He started to slide his penis forward and backward steadily.  As Professor Venomous humped Lord Boxman’s legs, he reached around Boxman’s thick waist and stroked his dick.  “Oh, Venomous,” he groaned.

As Professor Venomous thrusted quickly, the door to the office flew open.  In rushed Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond hectically before Boxman’s desk.

“Daddy!  Daddy!  We’re so sorry!” cried Shannon.

“Those Lakewood Plaza Turbo creeps out-powered us!” whined Darrell.

“How can you forgive us?  That fight was absolutely abysmal,” gasped Raymond.

Professor Venomous had stopped his thrusting.  Both Boxman and Venomous remained uneasily still.

“Can’t you see that Daddy is busy with a client?  Why don’t you meddling brats LEAVE US ALONE!” exclaimed Boxman.

The gravity of the situation unraveled to the bots.  They noticed finally that both Boxman and Venomous were standing nude before them with erections.  A look of shock and horror spread across their faces as they clamored out of the office noisily.

After a moment of silence, Professor Venomous commented, “Second break-in today, huh?”

“I handled that rather well,” gloated Boxman.  He then asked, “You still want to continue?  I can feel that you still have your erection.”

“Hmm, you’re still hard, too,” Venomous had noted as he once again grabbed Boxman’s hard-on.  Venomous decided to resume his thrusting and rubbing.  He alternated the rhythm at which he slid his up and down Boxman’s cock, sometimes moving quickly, other times slowly; Venomous also changed the areas at which he concentrated his hand, sometimes along Boxman’s shaft, other times at his frenulum.  Lord Boxman’s groaning grew louder and Professor Venomous panted heavily.   As time progressed, the Venomous’ movement grew more frenzied. 

Venomous continued to thrust choppily until he coated Boxman’s thighs and penis in his seed.  “Here, move from the desk,” ordered Venomous.  After Boxman backed away from his desk, Venomous knelt before him and started to lick up the semen he spilled onto Boxman.  He first concentrated on Boxman’s thighs, and then he turned his attention to Boxman’s dick, moving his tongue slowly and tenderly in circles.

“Venomous… I’m-” grunted Boxman as he spilled his hot, white load across the purple man’s face.  Boxman gasped in surprise and commented, “Oh, my…” apologetically.  Professor Venomous blinked stonily at Boxman, but then burst out in laughter.  Boxman chuckled in return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rad pouted as he ran a garden hose in the back of his van.

“Boxman sure did a number to your van, huh?” said Enid as she watched Rad curiously.

“Lousy, dried-up old man spunk,” muttered Radicles.

“You know your break was over fifteen minutes ago.”

Rad just cried and whined in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to [BChowdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BChowdog/) for the ending's suggestion!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> This author replies to comments. 
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> * * *


End file.
